A tender surprise
by thegrayfoxwrites
Summary: Keiichi Morisato is about to be surprised after a hard day's work.


_I do not own the Ah my Goddess manga or anime series or its wonderful characters._

* * *

Keiichi Morisato had had a long hard day at his motorcycle workshop, K1's Customs. He had hoped to be a bit home early from work, but there had been so many unexpected orders that day that by the time he and his staff had finished with them, it was almost ten pm in the night, and he felt beat. Tired., but happy that at least there had been massive progress on all the important orders.

As he rode home in his beemer, he was looking forward to a nice hot bath, and a little chat with his dear wife of ten years Belldandy before calling it a night. No matter how tired he was, he always had time for his dear love, no matter what. They had been married for ten long and happy years, and yet it was as if they had just been married. The number of precious times they spent together far outnumbered the bad times.

The ride home was uneventful, and as he got home to the modest house he shared with Belldandy.(they had long since moved from their former residence at the Tariki Hongan Temple) he noted that as always, there was a light on in his and Bell's room upstairs. She always waited up for him, no matter what...and no matter how many times he told her not to...she always said (with a gentle smile) that it was her job as a goddess , and as his wife.

And with such pleasant thoughts...he got into the house, unprepared for the surprise awaiting him there...

Belldandy Morisato had spent the whole morning as usual doing the wifely things that she did every day'...wake up before morning, have breakfast ready for her Mr Keiichi (she still called him that after ten years of marriage) , eat breakfast with her beloved, kiss him goodbye, and clean the house. After cleaning up, she decided to relax with a ladies magazine which had arrived in the post that morning.

Now, as she turned the magazine, she saw some pictures of some lovely lingerie in the magazine. Now, Bell-chan was a very modest lady, but seeing those pictures reminded her of Keiichi's old ero-mags which he used to keep when he was a student...and which had long since gone, as Keiichi said he no longer needed them now that he had her. The lingerie in the magazine looked so lovely, that Belldandy could not resist trying it on...so using her goddess powers, she did a little subatomic particle rearranging, and after several tries had a result that she was pleased with. She decided to surprise her hardworking Mr Keiichi, who always worked so hard, and never asked for any special gift, but gave her so much, including his love...that night with the results of her experiments. Smiling to herself, she changed back into her normal everyday house clothes, and turned on the television, watching her favorite cooking show for some ideas to try on her beloved in the future

A phone call from her Keiichi later that afternoon telling her that he would be very late due to a lot of work suddenly coming up did not diminish her ardor for surprising him that night...and thus the rest of the day passed quietly. That night, she went to their room, did a little rearranging...and quietly sat down to wait, passing the time by reading a novel she had bought a few days ago.

She heard the door open, and the quiet footsteps of her Keiichi, as he came to their room...and opened the door...

Keiichi opened the door...and said,"Good evening belo- and stopped , silent in shock and awe...

His beloved Belldandy had always looked beautiful to him. He always told her that...but tonight...she looked especially stunning. She wore a white lacy bra, with white underwear...with the shape of a heart in front of it, and her feet were encased in two cute looking boots. And she sat under a sort of canopy , _seiza_ style on top of a purple pillow looking somewhat bashfully down, and managing to look innocent and ..well…..not so innocent at the same time.

Keiichi Morisato was silent for what seemed to him like an eternity, but in reality was a few seconds as he looked at his beautiful wife., his beloved..and his Goddess...and then he said...in a very hoarse voice..all tiredness vanished from his body in an instant.

 _'Belldandy'_..

And Belldandy looked up at her beloved and said, tenderly...Mr Keiichi.

* * *

 _Afterword: This story initially started life as a tale made up "on the fly" so to speak, and was inspired by a lovely fanart of Belldandy that I initially saw on ...which was posted at the Goddess Relief Office fansite.(For those interested , it is Belldandy Pinup by East Coast Canuck at deviant ). I also wrote this story as a way of saying thank you to the series and its creator for such wonderful characters, and a wonderful story._

 _Apologies if the tale is not perfect.I am a medic after all, not a writer (smile).This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. Review please!_


End file.
